transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wings Continuity - Timelines
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article This timeline includes events similar to the American ‘Generations’ cartoons, i.e. Series 1-3, the Movie and the Headmasters pilot but includes the newer toys versions of characters including 'Reveal the Shield'. 9 million years ago Events similar to ‘War Dawn’ take place 8-1 million years ago Flames of Yesterday TIMELINES A Team Effort TIMELINES Battle Lines TIMELINES 1984-1985 Similar events to Series 1 occur. 1986-1987 Similar events to Series 2 occur. ???? Transformers: Earth Wars VIDEO GAME ???? The Beast Within COMIC #1-2 '' The characters in this battle who where de-activated are then revived.'' 2002 Crosscut and Roadrage debut. 2003 Roadhauler, Clampdown and Deepcover debut. 2004 Detritus, Megazarak, Breakdown and the Decepticon Gobots debut. 2005 Transformers: The Animated Movie #1 Transformers: The Animated Movie #2 Transformers: The Animated Movie #3 Rodimus vs Cyclonus IDW COMIC Transformers: The Animated Movie #4 Kiss Players MAGAZINE 1-3 Magnificus, Cobalt, Sentry, Overcharge debut. 2006-2007 Similar events to Series 3 occur 2008 Similar events to the ‘The Rebirth’ occur 2010 Wings of Honor TIMELINES The Coming Storm HASBRO COLLECTORS CLUB #31-36 Battle Lines HASBRO COLLECTORS CLUB #37-42 Generation 2: Redux TIMELINES 2012 A Flash Forward HASBRO COLLECTORS CLUB #43-48 Around Cybertron 9-18 TIMELINES 2013 Termination TIMELINES A Common Foe TIMELINES 2??0 The following characters debut or gain new 'Reveal the Shield' bodies: Fallback, Mindset, Jazz (Special Ops), Tracks (Turbo), Rodimus, Cyclonus. Dion, Punch, Spark, Streetcar, Turbomaster, Breakdown, Skybyte, Sharkticons, Cindersaur, Slicer, Doublepunch, Clench, 2??1 The following characters debut or gain new 'Reveal the Shield' bodies: Downshift, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Perceptor, Wreck-Gar, Deepdive, Strafe, Grappel (Solarstorm), Chopsaw, Rumble (Demolition), Frenzy, Lugnut. 2030s Tornado's Personal Journal TIMELINES 2035 Dawn of the Predacus BOTCON 2016 COMIC BOOK 2300 Dawn of Future's Past TIMELINES 20?? Descent in to Evil TIMELINES COMIC 2??6 Ultra Magnus gains Laser rod body. Blaster becomes Twincast and Flipside debuts 2??7 Rodimus Prime and Soundwave gain titanium bodies 2??9 Hotspot becomes Hotzone. Circa 2384 Alone Together HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB #55-60 Broken Windshields TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Head Games TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Burning Bridges TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Micro-Aggressions TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Intersectionality TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Trigger Warnings TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Identity Politics TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Not All Megatrons TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Cultural Appropriation TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Safe Spaces TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Derailment TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY The Inexorable March TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY A Change to the Agenda HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB #70 A Brush With Infamy HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB The Predacon Manifesto HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB The Book of Logos HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB Lio Convoy: Unity Through Tyranny HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB ???? Theft of the Golden Disc BOTCON VIDEO Dawn of Future's Past TIMELINES COMIC ???? Similar events to Beast Wars occur. The Razor's Edge TIMELINES COMIC Similar events to Beast Wars occur. The Gathering IDW 1-4 Similar events to Beast Wars occur. The Ascending> IDW 1-4 Similar events to Beast Wars occur. The Hot Rod> LIVE ACTION SCRIPT READING ???? Similar events to Beast Wars 2 occur. ???? Similar events to Beast Wars Neo occur. ???? Similar events to Beast Machines occur. ???? Abduction TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE COMIC 1 ???? Live action OTFCC ???? Escape TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE COMIC 2 ???? Homecoming TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE COMIC 3 ???? Script reading OTFCC 2984 Hoist the Flag TIMELINES #10 Category:Fan Fiction